Talk:Thirty Days (episode)
Cruel and unusual Paris' use of "cruel and unusual" regarding his confinement suggests that this term in reference to punishment is understood in the 24th century with similar meaning at 20th century United States. Unless Paris is well versed in pre-WWIII U.S. constitutional law, can we not surmise that the term was adopted through the uniting of Earth and into Federation law? Is there any other reference to the use of the term and its basis? Tfleming 17:20, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I would add the Paris is likely to be very well versed in pre-WWIII constitution. He seems to know everything else about the 20th century... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:34, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Janeway's comments when Tom describes his love of Jules Verne fiction indicates that he's the ship's resident 20th century history buff, and she's surprised that he also has an interest in 19th century stuff. Add to that his very evident affection for pre-warp nautical culture, and the phrase "cruel and unusual punishment" is very understandable. None of this indicates "cruel and unusual" is a 24th century convention to me. Kojiro Vance | Talk 19:11, 22 December 2006 (UTC) 30 Years When Tom is having the nightmare, in it Janeway says 30 years instead of days. Is that a blooper or some other reason? It is psychological. His 30 days in solitary feel like 30 years. --Trekker on the Sly Photos This article needs more photos for it, don't you think?--Ultraice 04:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) No changes of clothes? The summery for act one states that "He will not be able to change clothing again for a month." Where in the episode is this stated? I'm positive it's not at that point; I've watched the first half of this episode several times, and I'm sure I would have remembered a claim like that, as it seems very unusual to me. Is it stated in the episode or is it mere speculation? – Izati 17:33, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :It's BS. EyesOnly appears to have imagined or mis-interpreted it. --TribbleFurSuit 21:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's been a while since I've seen this episode (And it annoys me to all get out, Janeway's reaction to the whole thing, but that is a diff topic here), but I'd think that would fall somewhere under cruel and unusual? Perhaps not, but considering the stance on the proper treatment of prisoners that Starfleet has been said to have (time and time again), not being allowed to change one's clothes would fit under poor treatment, wouldn't it? --Terran Officer 09:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I just watched the episode today, and there is no reference to him not being able to change clothes at all. The brig seems like quite a public place though for solitary confinement. There must be a head somewhere in there, unless they figured out how to use the bathroom in the 24th century. Has anybody seen plans of Voyager to confirm this (the location of the head that is)? --Kahwless 03:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Sphere at end of Act One Is the Sphere Riga is holding at the end of Act One the thing Luke in Star Wars was sparring with blindfolded? Removed Removed the following nitpicks, per MA:NIT: *An is an actual hypothetical type of extraterrestrial planet. The first planet found in a habitable zone of a star system, Gliese 518d, is thought to be one such planet. * It is not explained what happened to Riga at the end. * Captain Janeway stated that they were giving oxygen replication to Moneans, contradicting her stance in earlier episodes when she refused to give it to the Kazon. --31dot 02:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Manifestorial Discombobulator At about the 25:10 mark (without commercials), at the shot of the helm in the upper right the display appears to show "Manifestorial Discombobulator".--Rockfang 09:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :What is the significance of that, and what does it have to do with the article?--31dot 11:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't sure if it had any significance or not. I figured someone else might know. That is why I put it on this talk page and not on the article.--Rockfang 21:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing it's just two random words to put on the display. Most likely nothing significant.--31dot 22:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What's the Problem? I don't understand why the aliens don't take Voyager's advice? How can they NOT? What choice do they have? If they don't their ocean will dissipate in the next five years. And Voyager gave them the technology they need to fix the refineries. All they'd have to do is implement the changes. I get that that would be a hassle, but if they don't .... then what? They just wait for the ocean to dissipate in a few years? Sorry, I just feel like I must be missing some key piece of information. Thanks! ThetaOrion 05:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: The episode is a veiled allegory about climate change, or global warming, on Earth. Although climate change has been proven as a theory for years, governments and corporations have been slow to implement measures to reduce it. It's not quite as drastic as the Monaean's problem, where their whole planet will basically be destroyed in less than five years if they don't take Voyager's suggestions, but that was (IMO) the intended comparison. CNash 00:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Breakfast or dinner? After Paris is released, B'Elanna calls him over the com and asks if he's free for dinner, after a bit of banter Tom agrees, and B'Elanna mock orders him to report to her quarters at 7:00 hours, which would be 7am. A rather odd time to have dinner. :Unless they're on the night shift. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Delaney sisters in uniform? Well, here it says there was an early publicity photo of the sisters in regular uniforms. How about adding a link here or in the Delaney sisters article? 14:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Missing reference about the doctor "But The Doctor will not do this; it would be unethical, and would land him in hot water with the captain, should she find out; she may confiscate his mobile emitter, confining him to the sickbay as Paris is confined." Whether or not this is true, how do we know? It's not stated in the episode. Furthermore, it's possible that the doctor didn't even want to let Paris out Rebmaboss2 (talk) 12:27, May 17, 2014 (UTC)